Julianne Buescher
Julianne Buescher is an American actress, voice actress, writer, singer, and puppeteer who performs in film, television, radio, on stage and records She also provided the chirping, Squawking And clucking sound effects of the birds, chickens, hens, insects, parakeets, parrots and roosters by The Sonovox in a number of The short Films Along With Alan Tudyk And Traci Paige Johnson, She's a new Voiced Of Betty Boop And Olive Oyl, She Also Provided Ducks Sound Effects With a Sonovox Along With Tony Anselmo, Disney Filmography Movies * The Wild (2006) .... Dung Beetle #2 * Chicken Little (2005) .... Additional Voices * Howl's Moving Castle (2005) .... Additional Voices * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) (as Julianne Buscher) .... Muppet Performer * Mulan (1998) .... Young Bride (singing voice) * Muppet Classic Theater (1994, direct-to-video) .... Yolanda the Rat * George of the Jungle (1997) ... Mama Ape, various animals * The Country Bears (2002) ... Tennessee O'Neal (face/original track voice) (also cameo as waitress at Swarmin Hive) * On The Vacation (2007) ... Bass Miller Of The Millerlettes * Nice Henrietta (1993) ... Opera Singer * Every Night At Eleven (2015) ... Chicken Lady Singer Cartoons * The Weekenders (2000) .... Frances/Bree * Donald Duck in Backyard Limic (2001) ... Birds (voice) * Henny Penny (2008) .... Birds/Hens/Rooster (voice) * The Wise Little Hen's Return (2006) ... The Wise Little Hen (character) * Birds Of The Fur (1994) ... Mother Hen (voice) Television * Muppets Tonight (1996-1998) ... Additional voices * Dinosaurs (1991-1994) ... Dinosaurs: Robbie Sinclair (eyes), Roy Hess (arms), Baby Sinclair (arms- final season), Ansel (face), Aubrey Molehill (face), Crazy Lou (face), Elder No. 3 (face), Ethyl Phillips (occasional, face), Katie (face), Mindy (face/voice), Monica DeVertebrae (face), Shopper (puppet/voice), Sitcom Wife (puppet/voice), many other hand puppets and characters Video games * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) .... Aeron Azzameen * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (2006) ... Rianna * Star Wars: Episode I - The Gungan Frontier (1999) .... Gungan Teenager, Gungan Orderly, Gungan Teacher, Gungan Wife, Gungan Baby * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) .... Concerned Boy * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) .... Metairie *''Disney Infinity'' (2013) ........ Calypso Others * Disneyland .... Mandy Monorail * The Country Bears Live Live Stage Show at El Capitan in Hollywood * Pirates of the Caribbean .... Calypso Gallery Julianne Buescher SDCC.jpg|Julianne Buescher speaks at the 2016 San Diego Comic Con. 66565765657y56.jpg Juilanne Buescher With Alice Dinnean perform Chickens.jpg BTS 92.jpg MV5BMTEyMjk4MDMxMDZeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDg2NTE4Mzk@. V2 .jpg MV5BMTEyMjk4MDMxMDZeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDg2NTE4Mzk@. V1 .jpg BTS 1087.png Snapshots(4).jpg Snapshots(3).jpg BTS 62.jpg BTS 87.jpg BTS 86.jpg BTS 1062.jpg BTS 31.jpg 9889887789.jpg BTS 1083.png Category:1960s births Category:Females Category:American voice actresses Category:American stage actors Category:Muppet performers Category:The Wild Category:Chicken Little Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Category:Mulan Category:Epic Mickey Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:The Country Bears Category:George of the Jungle Category:Disneyland Category:Voice actresses Category:Actresses Category:People Category:American film actresses Category:American actresses Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Doc McStuffins Category:People from Ohio Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:American singers Category:Artists Category:Puppeteers Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Star Wars Category:Writers Category:Video game voice actors Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:ABC Category:American television actresses Category:The Muppets (TV series)